Guardians
by cybergirl12
Summary: The guardians have protected their kingdom for years, but now, rivalry might go too far. Set in the Sonic and the Black Knight universe. Not based on the real legends. Co-authored by Aia the Snow Leopard. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**I hath decidedith to makeith a new storyith. But beware, young one, this story is not based off the Arthurian Legends. **_

_**I doith notith ownith Sonic and the Black Knight, or the characters' and their King Arthurian names. I do own the Kingdom of Onendra. I also own Enid/Cora and Ettarre/Tyra and King Claudus and Leone. Aia the Snow Leopard owns Argante/Aia and Elaine/Dakota. FuzzieCoconut owns Goleudyd/Ukiyo and Lyones/Eleafia.**_

_**(This author's note is courtesy of Aia the Snow Leopard)**_

_Flashback…_

'_Six children sat in a circle around a golden-yellow lion; who wore a golden crown, along with a white cloak, and royal purple cape. "Listen young ones, I know my time will soon come to an end. I shall put you in the care of my most trusted advisor to train you. You must try to keep the peace after I have been betrayed."_

_A young white tiger spoke up, a sorrowful look on her muzzle. "But my king, you can't leave your people! What of the good you have done for them?" The king stared at her for a moment, and then answered. "Young Elaine, I would stay if I could, but the nobles, they conspire against me. The kingdom of Camelot is growing impatient with our lack of surrender. I tried negotiating, but their concern is the heir to my throne. He is greedy and unsympathetic to the people of this kingdom."_

_A young wolf, with fur as black as night, looked up to her king, hazel eyes both inquisitive and fearful. "Who will betray you, Leone?" The king, Leone, slightly frowned at the child. "It is too early to tell, for all of the nobles and even my son conspire against me, as I seek peace with Camelot." A crashing sound was heard as a servant dropped a tray of food. "Forgive me, master! I didn't mean to-" Leone looked to her with a forgiving look in his brown eyes. "It's alright. These things will happen. Just clean it up and be more careful next time."_

_He turned back to the children. "I have chosen you to be the guardians and saviors of my kingdom, and to continue my quest of peace with Camelot. Guardians of Rivers, Ice, and Forests, you may go." Three young boys bowed their heads and left the throne room._

"_Guardians of Yin, Yang, and Yuan. I have chosen you to directly protect this city because of your stealth and compassion to others. You may go for now." The three girls bowed their heads and left._

_A few days later, Leone was found dead with a knife in his chest…'_

_Back to the present Onendra…_

The twelve-year-old sighed, remembering that day. She wore a black cloak, along with a hood that covered her eyes. On her hands were clawed gauntlets to use in hand-to-hand combat. Strapped to her back were two spears with curved edges. Her cloak was made of silk, and her black boots made of leather. A brown dog joined her on the balcony. She was also wearing a cloak, though it shone with the color of dawn. She also wore a cape with a circle on it. Half was a moon, and the other, a sun. It was then known this was the Yuan Guardian, Goleudyd. Their kingdom learned the terms Yin, Yang, and Yuan from a country to the east. Their clothing was also partially based on the country.

The Yin Guardian protected the people at night, the Yang guardian during the day, and the Yuan guardian in between day and night. "Enid, do you wish to eat with me? The servants made a special lunch for the nobles and us." Enid held an amused look in her eyes, hidden by the hood. "If I let you eat there, I doubt here would be any left, Goleudyd." Enid chuckled as Goleudyd frowned, slightly offended.

She chuckled as she went back into the castle as the wind blew through the palace, to the market place, above the snow covered ground, past Elaine with a white cloak and hood, the wind blew snow off the ground, and through the gates of the city, above the frigid forest, into the clouds by the mountains, through fog, into a forest where the snow faded into beautiful greenery, several animals could be spotted, a lone leaf sent skyward from the wind, staying aloft until it reached the entrance to a huge city.

The leaf was again sent skyward from playing children and wakes of horses; it flew through the large market place, then above an arena, as it started downward, and landed on a snow leopard's nose. She let out a small sneeze, then readied her bow, with silver armor, challenging a cobalt blue hedgehog wearing a gold crown, and shoulder pieces with a ruby in the center and a crimson cape; the king.

He readied his sword, Caliburn, and charged. The snow leopard shot a few arrows at once, but had them chopped in half by King Arthur. She drew her dagger, reflecting brightly from the sun. She tried cutting him with the dagger. He jumped back, and then lashed out his sword, knocking the dagger from her hand. He tried to strike again, but only to have the sword parried by the metal on the bow. The snow leopard quickly scooped her dagger into her hands, and held it in a readied position.

Though she did not keep her eye on her opponent, and was knocked over and pinned to the ground, with the legendary sword at her neck. "Nice fighting, Argante." The king complimented her ever improving skills. "To you as well, Arthur." She slightly smiled from underneath her helm, and then ran off to her quarters. "Fool! She will never improve if you take it so easy on her!" King Arthur merely rolled his eyes at the talking sword. "Of course, you oversized letter opener."

"I can understand though, because you have feelings for her." Arthur immediately paled, and then glared at his sword. Then promptly dropped it, and then ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Sonic characters or the Arthurian names. I do own Cora/Enid, Tyra/Etarre and Claudus. Aia the Snow Leopard owns Dakota/Elaine and Aia/Argante. FuzzieCoconut owns Ukiyo/Goleudyd and Eleafia/Lyones.**

_Kingdom of Camelot…_

A silver hedgehog stood on a balcony watching over the market place. His armor was of pure silver and gold, his visor over his eyes, hiding the golden-yellow beneath. His quills were swaying in the wind, ears alert to every noise around. This young hedgehog went by the name of Galahad, one of the Knights of the Round Table. He was a respected knight, though truly, he held the innocence that many lose after the age of twelve.

His gaze fell on the mountain peaks on the horizon. He knew what lay far beyond them; the enemy. He sighed heavily. There hasn't been any recent… incidents with Onendra, but he couldn't let his guard down. He knew their king. He wasn't trustworthy. His ears perked at the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned his head and caught view of the king.

"What have you been doing up here? You've been in here for ours!" Arthur held the cocky look in his eyes.

"I was just thinking, Sire." Truthfully, he did not wish to talk then, but what sort of knight would he be for talking back at the king?

"I'm sure it's about those in Onendra? I still think we should strike when they don't expect anything. You have been soft on them. Now they think you won't fight back, Knave!" Caliburn decided to join in, receiving a glare from King Arthur.

Galahad sighed as the others exited the room, arguing. He glanced once more to the mountain peaks, and then followed his king. They eventually came to the courtyard, where the white cougar, Etarre, was training in the arena. Her armor was also of silver, her visor covering her eyes that many knew her for, as they were crimson, like blood. Her sword was aerodynamic, since she had the psychokinesis Galahad possessed. She was dueling with Lancelot. Lancelot was a hedgehog of ebony black, his armor a duller silver, with red coloring on his armor, covering the red streaks of his quills, also with crimson irises.

Etarre and Argante were still training, though have proved themselves worthy foes. The swords were locked together, each wanting to push the other back. Many knights were watching, including the echidna, Gawain, the cat, Percival and the hawk, Lamorak.

Lancelot was waiting for his chance. All it would take was one wrong move, and it would be over. His patience brought him his victory in the duel. He swung his sword and knocked it out of the girl's hands. Galahad was too far away to pick up what Lancelot said, though he had an idea of what they were.

He looked to the sky to see the sun was setting. The sunset created wonderful hues of orange and red. He smiled slightly, and continued to his quarters. Once there, he removed his visor, revealing his eyes. His ears twitched as he looked to the sky. He wished this moment could last longer. But alas, the sunset seemed to last only a few moments. The day quickly transitioned to night. The moon was a thin crescent, giving little light to the land.

He sighed and put his visor back on, as it was his turn to patrol, along with Percival. He hurried to the outpost near the kingdom wall. Percival was already there, waiting. She had lavender hair, with bright silver armor and purple highlights in places. She had as gem on her visor, as well as her fore-head.

She nodded in acknowledgement and started on the trail they were to patrol. They had to stay alert, for it was dark in the forests. Their ears perked at every noise, fingering their swords in case there was trouble. They were to circle around the wall, then switch with two other knights.

The creatures of the night sang their songs. The hedgehog's ears perked as he thought of how… depressing they sounded. The wind joined in with the chorus of low and high notes alike. The wind's howls almost sent chills up his spine. The way it blew, it sounded of whispers and groans. The young hedgehog shook it off and continued on the trail.

_Onendra…_

The hazel eyes of Enid gazed into the moon, the stars glittering the sky. She looked down to the silver flute in her hands. She played it when she had nothing to do, as in this case, she didn't. She fingered the keys and looked to the reflections of the many torches below, as well as the light from within the palace.

She looked to the town below, and as usual, not many were outside their homes. Why would they be? Her hazel eyes saddened slightly. Being a Guardian, she was sworn to secrecy. She could rarely see her family. Her eyes returned to normal once she remembered the good from this. She could protect the people; something the king didn't seem to be skilled at.

Enid returned her gaze to the flute. She sighed and began to play. Low and soft notes sounded through the palace and the kingdom, seeming to sooth those who listened.


End file.
